Juggling Balls and Judging Sisters!
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Knell looks at his family in regards to his balls. Rated T for some minor assault and minor swears. Includes: Knell, Bell, Heads, Neyn, Fuyumi, and Staz! Please R&R! Enjoy!


**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer: These characters and this world belong to Yuuki Kodama, but this fic and plot are my own.**

**Title:**

**!Juggling Balls and Judging Sisters!**

**Characters (in order of mention): **Knell Hydra, Bell Hydra, Heads Hydra, Neyn Hydra, Fuyumi Yanagi, Staz C. Blood.  
**Contains: **ball-assault, family drama, minor swearing, minor violence.

**Summary: **_Knell's looks at his family in regards to his balls._

**#BLOODLAD~**

* * *

**#BLOODLAD~**

Knell always found himself thoroughly molested by his elder sister, Bell's, spontaneous and ludicrous anger outbursts. Anything he said — from '_Good-Morning'_ to '_What's-Up' _— could set her off —because apparently she'd woken on the wrong side of the bed or what was actually 'up' was that it was none of his damn business ('jerk!'). He didn't even know why he tried to be civil with her when she acted like she was on her period most of the time.

Most of the time, he knew the assault was coming, and over the years he had gotten good at avoiding the attack — but more times than not, his balls paid the toll for his mouth.

Ever since he was ten and Bell had been thirteen, she found a new way to let out her frustrations on the world in a small and uninterruptive way — by taking it out on his innocent nuts.

He had once said that he thought it was neat that she was wanting to be a clown (she'd tried to put on makeup herself), it was innocent (just like his balls) but she acted like he said that he took a dump on her pillow for kicks.

Her face went right red — at least he thought it might have; it was a bit hard to tell with that clown makeup on and all — her fists balled, her face twisted, eyes flashed, she let out a shriek so piercing that Knell had to put his hands over his ears while she charged right at him and her foot shot out between his legs.

He had never felt such pain in his entire life. It had felt like she kicked his balls up into his throat — his face slowly turned blue as he clutched his missing boyhood in both hands and dropped to the floor and collapsed forward — all the while making the sounds of a injured animal. He could hear her stomp of with a '_humph!' _and shouted _'jerk!'_ as his vision darkened around the edges and with a wheezy exhale he passed out.

* * *

He didn't know how long he laid passed-out in the hall, his hands cupping his balls and dick in a comforting and protective way — just that when he woke up, he wasn't in the house, but his dad's Special Room.

Knell had moaned, his eyes cracked open, his crouch still throbbing with the phantom pain of it all. "Dad... ?"

"Yo!" Heads (in his human form) gave his only son a short wave as he continued to watch the screen in front of him, his controller in hand.

"Wha... ? What happened?" Knell wondered, laid on his side and a bit scared to sit up if he were to admit it.

His dad was leaned back against the edge of the bed as he played.

"Your sister... she became a true young woman today, son." Heads said, the toothpick between his lips bobbed as he talked, his whole body moved with the action of his rapid button-pushing on his controller. "To hit a man in his most vulnerable part — other than the heart, that is — only a real woman knows that place." He tapped his chest with a sigh.

Being ten, Knell didn't see how that turned his stupid sister into a woman — but how he now considered her a monster. Mom could be hell of a beast most times, too (maybe that was a bit where she had gotten it from) — though she never actually kicked him in the jewels that would continue the family line — no, she did other humiliating things only a unreserved mother could do to her only son.

Heads tossed the controller aside onto a pile of dirty clothes on the floor near him and turned around to Knell. He leaned an elbow casually up onto the bed, and looked at his young son. "You've become a man now, too, Knell."

Knell's nose scrunched up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Heads just smirked and gave his head a little shake, but said nothing else on the matter for the moment. "Tender, eh?"

Knell nodded his head, lips pursed tightly.

Heads held up his hand, palm up, and a small window opened above it and out fell a bag of frozen veggies into his hand. "Here."

He pushed the bag into Knell's lap, making the boy wince with a flare of pain. He gave his dad a look, smacking his hand away, and held it there more gently. Heads just grinned at him.

"Ah, one of the true pains of the body." He murmured, almost like he was reminiscing. "You know, your mother..."

What his dad said next wasn't really for a boy of Knell's age to hear, but Head's didn't seem to realize as he continued on excruciatingly sickeningly in detail.

His dad was an idiot, but the ice did help.

That was one of the rare occasions that Heads had acted like an adult (sorta) and father (kinda) — but being kicked in the balls for the very first time in a boy's life was a special occasion. It had been the only time that Heads had done that for him, and from then on, when Bell directed her anger at her father's balls, Heads would use his spatial powers to transfer the landing over to Knell.

This happened whenever the three of them where in the same room, and sometimes not even then. Heads and Bell could be in the Dimensional Highway and Knell could be in the Demon World eating some ramen at a cafe, when he'd suddenly fall off his stool and to the floor in unexpected pain originating from between his legs — and look like a compete, strange, crazy, idiot with hot ramen spill all over him as he moaned and trembled on the floor.

* * *

But things did start to get better when he met Fuyumi. She was nothing like Bell, which Knell liked most about her. She wasn't an insane, raging, ball-assaulting monster under that self-conscious, pretty, nice, and tentative exterior.

And though he hadn't know Fuyumi for that long — they were virtual strangers — Knell's balls hadn't been kicked so hard that he pissed blood whenever he was around her. It was like being on vacation — he didn't have to worry about every little thing that he said to her because she wasn't the kind of monster that Bell was and had to kick him in the sack if he said something wrong.

Their first meeting hadn't been in the traditional sense — him kidnapping her and all — but she had forgiven him about it — seeing as they were siblings and that was what normal siblings did... instead of kicking each other in the most hurtful place in the Dimensional Highway not to mention anywhere else in the Demon World and the Human World as well.

He could say that it was nice to see her, and mean it, and not get paranoid if that was going to get him kicked in the junk. Though Staz always yelled at him and tried to attack him whenever he appeared because he thought that Knell was going to kidnap her again — which he wasn't — even if Neyn order him to (and despite how scary she was), he wouldn't do it. But at least his balls came away from it unbuttered. Staz was a guy and honourable enough not to do something that low — getting the shit beat out of him was less embarrassing.

Family didn't kidnap other family just to see them — though that was what mom had to do when she wanted to see Bell, seeing as his sister never came home — and for reasons he could completely understand — though his nards felt safer when she was away.

But that was family, wasn't it? His messed up, crazy, clown makeup, unreserved, laid-back, ball kicking, odd family.

Everything else was fine, but he'd be better if his balls weren't continuously abused — these were the one set of balls that weren't supposed to be kicked around.

_-!gleaming dawg!-_

**#BLOODLAD~**

* * *

**#BLOODLAD~**

**End Note:**

**I wasn't sure exactly how far apart in years Knell is to his sisters, so I just made it ****about three****-years. Knell Hydra is one of my ****favourite**** characters in the Manga, and I hoped that I wrote him right for this. I do hope to write more with him staring as the main character, also. Don't be afraid to review and tell me how much sympathy that you have for Knell's nuts, too. lol. ;)**

**Always a Pleasure and Thanks for Reading!**

**y**


End file.
